wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Shinra Kishitani
Shinra Kishitani is a young underground doctor who lives with Celty Sturluson in the light novel/manga/anime series, Durarara and the Wonderland series. He stays mostly indoors and wears a white coat even when not working as a doctor. Appearance and Personality Personality As a doctor, Shinra is rather interested in what he finds as interesting phenomena, such as Shizuo's power and Celty's body functions. It is later revealed that he performed plastic surgery on the body of Mika Harima to make her head look like the head of Celty. His reason was to keep Celty from finding the head so she could stay with him. Shinra seems to have the capacity to tell what Celty is feeling, much to her surprise since she doesn't have a head to show her emotions. It has also been noted that he is in love with Celty, and intends to marry her. Back Story Shinra is the son of Shingen, a doctor, who since Shinra's childhood would have him participate in surgeries, the most notable being a vivisection on Celty after he discovered her on a ship. Shinra attended the same primary school as Shizuo from where he developed his fascination with the latter's unlimited strength. In fact, he rather enjoys it whenever Shizuo makes use of it. Shinra later attended the same Middle School as Izaya and has been friends with him since then. Later, in High School, Shinra introduces Izaya to Shizuo and from that moment, their murderous relationship began. To some point Shinra did enjoy the constant fights between his two friends, but at the same time he blames them for ruining his High School days, saying that because of them he got much better at dealing with broken bones and stitching wounds. He describes Shizuo as being violent and Izaya as shady as hell, so no girl was willing to approach them. In his opinion, Shizuo is true to his emotions in the same way Izaya is true to his own desires, though he would have preferred the latter to have desired money or women instead. Storyline History Distorted Wonderland Shrina tries to test Celty's phone after treating an injured Shizo. The couple try to figure out why their phones aren't working. Celty suggests that it might have something to do with the dolls on display around the city. Their conversation is interrupted when Shizuo breaks their doll that they too have on display. Shizuo says it was because he couldn't stand the way it was starting at him. Shinra is about to speak when he gets a call from the clinic that he worked at asking why he hadn't shown up in three days. The doctor insists that he left there minutes earlier, but his boss isn't convinced and asks if he is okay. Shinra is in such shock that he drops his phone. Happy Wonderland Izaya briefly talks to Shinra on the phone after looking up the personnel files of Tandeki's inner circle. The doctor is asked to look up a certain patient in Hokuto Keiko Hospital. Deep Blue Wonderland Shinra is asked by both Izaya and Shingen to look up information about Project Tadpole. The doctor reluctantly agrees and uncovers the basic history of Chou Mori Institution and a video of Katsuhiro Kitano about to perform an experiment on a female mental patient back in 1992. However when Celty comes home, Shinra shuts down everything on his computer and happily greets her. He decides not to tell her about what he is researching because it doesn't really concern her. Shinra uncovers more information about Chou Mori in "Tadpoles". Izaya sends him a list of all of the Tadpole patients involved in the project. To the doctor's shock, he finds Mikado Ryuugamine's name on the list. Izaya calls him and asks why his father is so interested in the project. Shinra replies that he doesn't know. In "Tetsu", he is seen sitting in a car with his father trailing another tadpole named Tetsu. Clearly, Shinra isn't too happy about it. Later, his father shows him a map of the city. Shingen tells him about the gates that Tandeki is looking for and lets slip about the Woman in Red. In the season finale, Shinra and Shingen are caught by Tetsu and he makes them take him to where Mikado and the others are. When Emilia and Akiko meet up with everyone, Shinra is forced to tell the tadpoles the truth about Project Tadpole. He and Shingen reveal the intend of Project Tadpole: to create the ultimate witness to the apocalypse. When asked if the effects of the experiments can be reversed, Shinra says no. Wonderland Chaos Shinra explains with his father and step-mother to the tadpoles about their new ability to hear thoughts because of Satoshi's death. He later tells them about how Celty can neutralize their powers just by being around them. The doctor finds himself in a difficult position now that his girlfriend is involved and she begs him not to turn the tadpoles into test subjects like they were in Chou Mori. It was revealed that Shinra was the one who contacted Midori Amano in the first place. In "Thursday", Mika Harima and Seiji Yagiri come by the apartment and Mika talks to them about what's going on. In "Akabayashi", Anri comes to Shinra and Celty after she sees Akabayashi having sex with a corpse who looks like her mother. At the end of "Girls", Shinra and Shingen are seen in Shinjuku, tracking down another female tadpole. In "Exposed", he meets up with a woman named Risa Ishii in the apartment in Shinjuku. After fighting with her to get in, Shinra finally manages to get her to talk to him and his father and let them in. Risa tells the doctors about her and her sister's past and then shows them why they can't talk to Riku. After seeing how brain-damaged the younger sister is, Shinra apologizes and he and Shingen leave. Caged Wonderland Shinra gets pulled into doing an exorcism of Seiji after he goes missing by his father giving him an old book. The doctor says that he's not an exorcist and doesn't know how to do it. Still, Shinra gets pushed into it and performs the exorcism with Michiko and Shingen while Celty holds the boy in place with her shadows on the roof of Sunshine 60. The Month of No Gods Shinra is still shocked and excited after exorcising the demon out of Seiji. The reality and gravity of the war finally hit him after Shingen tell him more about the truth. Plus, Celty shows him her packages that she has been picking up. Devil's Wonderland Shinra is horrified to learn what Celty has been keeping in the closet from her employer. When they look inside, the doctor panics and tells his girlfriend to take the bags with her to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. Shinra waits in the hall as he tries to ignore the voices in the hall. Shingen is relieved to know that they didn't touch the book in one of the books. He tells them to come into the lab with him. As he walks inside, Shinra hears a voice saying, "You will not win". Afterward, he walked into the lab. Shingen has him study the Book of Enma because most of the staff won't do it. Shinra is pushed into doing it because he doesn't have a choice anymore. Celty gives him a charm to protect him. While studying the book, the doctor has a strange vision about a weeping woman in front of a giant steel door closed with fire behind it. Shinra asks her what's the matter but she doesn't answer. Finally, the woman looks at him with red eyes and says in his mind, "You shouldn't have come here!" When he wakes up, Shinra understands why everyone is scared of this book. But he finds himself drawn to it. Shinra gets a call from Shuichi Azuma demanding that he give them the names of the former Chou Mori staff. The doctor arranges to meet with the group in person in his apartment. After a little back and forth, Shuichi agrees. Shinra meets with the group of tadpoles with Celty at his side. He does give them the list and tells them there are more tadpoles in Ikebukuro. Shinra does this because he knows they will look it up and recruit them anyway. Shingen has Shinra look at two patient files on a computer. They look the same at first but then he sees the irregularities in them. Then Mikado and Masaomi show up to the apartment with Nagisa and Chiharu. He and his dad explain that tadpoles and angels are made from the same experiment but split off. Shinra later gives the murder tadpole squad the list of former Chou Mori employees. Relationships Celty Sturlson Main Article: Shinra and Celty Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Izaya and Shinra were classmates in Raijin Middle School. On the first day of school, Shinra approached Izaya to invite him to found a Biology Club, for his interest being "human observation." Izaya at first rejects the idea, but becomes intrigued with Shinra as a person. After doing some questioning around with other students, Izaya realizes that Shinra is the opposite of him--having no interest in humans, unlike himself. Wanting to know why Shinra held such disinterest towards humans, Izaya finally agrees to join as the Vice President of the club. The Biology club is created as merely a front: Shinra uses it for the excuse to have a friend (thus earning the approval of his 'beloved'), while Izaya uses it for Baseball gambling with other students. When Shinra finds out about the gambling, he tries to dissuade Izaya out of it. Nakura, a member of the gambling ring, desperate to get the money back that he'd lost, suddenly comes in to attack Izaya, but Shinra jumps in between and ends up getting stabbed as a result. Izaya takes the blame for the incident and uses it to continually blackmail Nakura through the series. Izaya attributes this event as something that helped shaped his personalty. He'd felt envy toward his friend who seemed to be "watching humans from a different plane." They later both attend Raijin High school, where Izaya meets Shinra's elementary school friend, Shizuo, and begins a mortal rivalry. After High school, Izaya is seen occasionally hanging out with Shinra at Raira University, though the latter is not a student. Currently, Izaya believes he isn't an important friend to Shinra, as he treats Celty as his top priority in life. An example of this is when Izaya tried to contact Shinra over the phone while at the hospital. Shinra hung up on him because he was too busy trying to enjoy his date with Celty (especially after having been continually interrupted by other callers). As a result, when it was Shinra's turn to be hospitalized, Izaya decided to also give him the cold shoulder. Nevertheless, at various points in the novels, it is revealed that Shinra is the only person that Izaya actually considers a friend, and not just one of his "humans." Kisuke Adabashi, the man who injured Shinra, was eventually caught by Izaya's gang and kept confined at his apartment until he escaped by the series' end. Likewise, Shinra views Izaya as one of his only friends, and constantly defends him in front of Shizuo and Celty, even though he knows that "there's not a single ounce of goodness in him." Shizuo Heiwajima Main Article: Shizuo Heiwajima They were classmates in elementary school, where Shizuo's abnormal strength earned Shinra's attention, and he constantly asks Shizuo to let him cut him open. They end up attending separate middle schools, but meet once again in Raijin High School, still pestering him about at least getting a blood sample. Though there are many times when Shinra is nearly damaged by Shizuo, it doesn't seem to deter the other from continuing to annoy him. Even after high school, Shizuo repeatedly barges into Shinra's apartment to make uses of his "doctor" services, either to patch himself up or someone else. Trivia * He sang DIAMONDS in the rapping CD. * He likes: Everything about Celty, proverbs/idioms. * He dislikes: Abstinence * His hobby according to the official DVD 6 released character profile card is: Dissecting, games, Celty * His favorite food according to the official DVD 6 released character profile card is: Three-five-eight marinaded sandfish, Celty's cooking * His least favorite food according to the official DVD 6 released character profile card is: Fat in meat * His favorite saying according to the official DVD 6 released character profile card is: "Neither doctors nor the Kusatsu Hot Springs* can cure the illness called love." and every positive proverb about love. Sources * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Shinra_Kishitani * Shinra and Izaya: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Izaya_and_Shinra Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Doctor Category:Canon Characters